Hydatid disease is an important public health problem in central Utah and poses a potential threat to all adjacent regions as well. Our project is directed towards the identification of those epidemiological factors which contribute to the endemicity of the disease in this region and to the development of a feasible control program. Studies proposed for the coming year include: (1) continued surveillance for Echinococcus granulosus in domestic and wildlife hosts in central Utah, (2) continued cooperation with personnel from the Utah State Division of Health at public health clinics for detection of hydatid cysts in humans, (3) cooperation with NCDC and health authorities at Navajo and Zuni Indian reservations on hydatid disease investigations, and in the development of suitable teaching aids for them, (4) investigation on the potential transmission of hydatid tapeworm ova by invertebrate transport hosts, and (5) development of a practical serological technique suitable for field diagnosis of sheep infected with hydatid cysts. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Andersen, F.L., and P.R. Roper: Computerized reduction of meteorologic measurements from irrigated and non-irrigated plots in Central Utah. Gr. Basin Naturalist, 35:203-230, 1975. Andersen, F.L. and M.V. Wallentine: Hydatid disease. Nat. Woolgrower, July 1976 (in press).